Deadly Secrets
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Two young girls share the same problem; they both have moments of their pasts locked away. They also both hold dangerous secrets about their lives. Are these girls really who they say they are and can they still be trusted when their secrets are out in the open? Will these secrets end up destroying peace at Cross Academy or save it? Please R and R
1. Warning

This is going to be a rewrite of a Locked Secrets from my AidoRoclz account. Locked Secrets was a role play I did with a friend 2 years ago. Originally I wasn't going to post it as a story but as the role play went further I began to like the plot. So now I am rewriting the story. Here are things I will be fixing

**OOC**

**Mary-Sue**

**bad spelling and grammar**

**and slow it down -so it isn't so rushed-**

I also want to give some warnings about the two OCs so you don't think they are Mary-Sue or typical fan characters; such as Kaname's sister

**Ashlen: **She is a witch that had watched her parents get murdered. Later on she was tricked and betrayed by a vampire. Running away she was taken in by a female vampire that agreed to lock up all the hurtful and scary memories so she could live happily. Ashlen is not related to anyone in VK but her parents were friends with Kaien so she calls him Uncle. She is a elemental witch which means most of her magic involves the 4 elements but she can only control fire and earth. She is on her second year of Cross Academy

**Sakura:** She is a Orphan that was adopted into a family of Vampire Hunters. As a child she befriended Zero but never met Ichiru do to his sickness. Like Ashlen she has locked memories; she has no memories past the age of nine. She is friends with most of the Night Class and knows Zero is a vampire do to her Vampire Hunting abilities. Sakura is the only other human Kaname pays much attention to because he knows the secrets of her past -but NO she is NOT Kaname's second sister- She is on her second year of Cross Academy

parings for this story will be **Kaname/Yuki Shiki/Rima Akatsuki/Ruka Takuma/No one Hanabusa/OC Zero/OC**

I know author notes isn't usually allowed but I am working on the actual first chapter now so PLEASE no one be an ass hole hated and report me for the hell of it. If you want an example of the rewrite please read the last chapter of the original story. It is the first two POVs of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

Blood covered walls and a floor filled my vision. Flashes of people I didn't know littered the room, two of which were dead. Every person I saw had a blurred out face and I couldn't tell what gender they were. However every the scene still played it's effect in scaring me. Upon waking up I screamed but it went unnoticed by all the nose made by the Night Class fan girls. Letting out a loud exhale I relaxed when I realized it was just a dream.

"Aw man, not again." I groaned to myself, rubbing my hands across my face with an exhausted sigh. This was about the fifth time this month I had that nightmare.

My name is Ashlen Cook. I was originally born in Canada but my parents would often visit Japan and take me with them. Their reason for doing this was my parents had friends in Japan. One of those friends had turned out to be Kaien Cross, who I had grown up to know as a uncle figure. For a while it stayed like that. Every month my parents would bring me to Japan to visit Kaien and I had found out about vampires. However, when I was twelve, everything changed.

I don't remember many details about what happened but my parents ended up getting murdered. The reason to why I couldn't remember had nothing to do with my age. I couldn't remember what happened because my memory was locked up; that much I know. I was born into a family of elemental wizards; which meant we cast mainly spells that had to do with the four elements. Still my family could do basic magic and I was smart enough to know my memories had been locked up.

Anyways after my parents were killed I became scared, that I knew as a fact. The next thing I could actually remember was zapping myself back to Japan. I had wanted to find Kaien, explain what happened even though I couldn't remember. Or did I remember the reason at the time? Now that I _try _to remember I can't even who locked up my memories; wizard or vampire... Anyways long story short I never ended up finding Kaien and instead was adopted by a vampire woman and her human servant.

Before meeting the woman that took me in I don't have many memories of what happened in Japan. I think I may have asked the woman to lock the memories up for me. In that cause perhaps it was her that also locked up the memory of my parents' death. I couldn't remember either way. Heh. Anyways it had been two year later that Kaien had found me. He had wanted to adopt me but I declined his offer with promises to visit often. I can't say he wasn't exactly surprised and confused but he accepted my offer only if I attended his high school when I turned fifteen. I accepted.

Now I was on my second year of Cross Academy. Yep, I was sixteen years old now. Life at Cross Academy was alright but I did miss the times I spent away from my _mother _and foster brother. However I have been able to make a few friends while at school. My best friend was a girl name Sakura Sayuri. She had been my roommate last year and again this year. She was also a prefect along with Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross.

Despite my knowledge of vampires I wasn't a prefect myself. There are a couple of reasons as to why and as to why Headmaster Cross never forced me to be one. One reason was my past, even if I couldn't remember, obviously involved vampires. My uncle happened to know about my past and didn't want to trigger any of the memories I had lost. The biggest reason was only the Headmaster and Sakura knew I knew about vampires in the first place.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE NOW!" The voice of my best friend and roommate shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. I chuckled under my breath as I saw her arms flailing up and down from where I sat.

"I said come back! If you don't I'm gonna pull your eyeballs out one at a time!"

I swear if we weren't friends and hadn't been living together for the two years, as in school year, she would scare me. I couldn't say the same for the Day Class girls though. Sakura had the same effect on fan girls that Zero did. That was probably because Sakura was a vampire hunter like Zero and the two had been friends since they were children. Or at least so I was told.

Continuing to chuckle I stood up from my spot against the tree. Dusting off any loss grass and dirt that attached to me, I walked through the sea of fan girls. I wasn't surprised one little bit as I was shoved and yelled at by passing girls. According to them I shouldn't be allowed to cut to the front simply because I was friends with a prefects. I simply ignored then as I continued to make my way to the front until I was sure Sakura could see me.

"You know, Sakura, you and Zero make the perfect couple." I told her teasingly, my arms crossed across my chest. I knew she had a crush on Kiryu but she also had a bad temper, which is why she glared at me rather then started blushing.

"We are _not _a couple and never will be!" She shouted in denial. I could only laugh as I imagined steam coming out of her ears.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

This evening was like any other day. The Day Class girls swarmed the Night Class gates and it was up to us prefects to stop them. At first the job was rather easy as the girls never tried getting too close. They were like shy children with a innocent crush. Now I wouldn't put rape behind these girls. To make matters worse a lot of these girls had begun to get braver and stronger. Not even my eyeball threat worked on all the girls. I'd seriously do it as well if it weren't for the fact I'd get in a load of shit for it afterwords.

The only good thing about today was Zero was actually here on time for once. Things were always harder when it as just Yuki and me. Don't get me wrong, I really loved the girl, in a sisterly kind of way. It's just she needed more training in how to scare the Day Class girls. Ashlen could have been a good prefect as well if it wasn't for her past trauma. I didn't know what that trauma was but I was told that by becoming a prefect Ashlen might regain some forgotten memories that were better off forgotten.

"You know, Sakura, you and Zero make the perfect couple." I heard the voice of my roommate, who I had previously thought was still napping by the tree. Her comment caught me off guard and I found myself balling my hand into a fist.

"We are _not _a couple and never will be!" I shouted angrily. She only laughed at me which caused me to glare at her.

Yeah so maybe I did have a crush on Zero. Growing up I had know him while his parents were still alive. I was friends with both him back in the day. Hell sometimes Toga Yagari would allow me to join in on their vampire hunter lessons. However the night Zero and his family were attacked I hadn't been able see him until I came to the school. Even though I learned he was now a vampire I was glad he was alive. However I didn't know what to feel more sorry for; that he was now a vampire, a orphan or living with Kaien Cross.

However I still sometimes I had to remind myself why I was friends with this girl. We actually had very little in common, besides enjoying teasing each other. We had some similarities as in we both liked sweets, we both liked animals and we were both nothing like the slutty fan girls. However, most of all, we both had our memories locked up at a young age. Even still we had a difference in that; Ashlen only had secretions of her memory erased, I had my whole childhood erased from me.

You see my name is Sakura Sayuri but that is only my adoption name. I couldn't remember much of anything before the age of nine. All I can remember about that time was something happened to my birth family and I was forced to live with a foster family. I ran away from the first few families until I settled in with the Sayuri. They were vampire hunters and had begun to train me in the art of killing vampires. It was also around that time I was legally adopted as a Sayuri. Still, there are times I wonder about my true family.

However I pulled myself out of thought as I noticed a fan girl trying to get too close to the gates. Growling I snuck behind her and made the evillest face I could. Like Zero I have also mastered the art of giving off a dark, scary and even evil aura if I want to. I didn't even have to say anything and the girl froze in her tracks. Hmm, even though this job was fucking annoying I have to admit it's worth it to scare all these slutty snobs.

"Do I even need to tell you what I'll do if you don't step back in line?" I asked threateningly. The girl shivered and stepped back so I gladly went back to stand next to Ashlen.

"And yet I am the one that is scolded for being too mean." I heard Zero comment. I turned my attention to him to noticed a small smirk on his face, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah, you'll always be a big softy." I teased before I ran over to help Yuki. Ashlen would be fine on her own; besides if she didn't want to get involved she should have stayed near her tree.

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

I wasn't surprised in the least when Sakura ignored me to help Yuki. I had just pushed my way to the front of the group to tease her, nothing much more. Besides I knew prefect duties always come before friends and I understood that. In fact if it wasn't because it could release traumatic memories, and the fact I had other plans in which I needed energy for, I'd probably become a prefect as well. But I wasn't and I was glad; simply because of the fact I'd probably be falling in sleep as well. I was a decent student; my average was C's Bs and sometimes A's in gym; depending on the subject.

As the gates began to slowly open I winced as the screaming got louder. I had to remind myself to buy myself some ear plugs next time I go into town. If I can find a place that sells them that is. Eh, I'll most likely write a letter to my foster brother and tell him to send me some. Either way ear plugs would help me stand being around the fan girls without going deaf with all the girly screaming.

Even though I couldn't hear anything they were saying, I could see Sakura talking to Zero and Yuki. Or rather complaining to them according to her body language. Whatever she said it caused some girls near her to glare as if insulted. Zero replied something, giving girls cold looks, that caused a joyful yet evil response out of Sakura. She cracked her knuckles and said something I couldn't hear as the dorm gates finally opened.

Again I winced as the screaming suddenly got loud again. I mean I could understand why the girls got excited to see the Night Class but, fuck, they could have some class and honer in controlling themselves. Then again vampires do have that effect on humans. It is their good looks that draw in humans for them to feed on. Thankfully this group of vampires weren't like that... well most weren't.

Perhaps coming to the front of the fan girls just to tease Sakura was stupid. I wasn't a fan girl like half of the school was. Yet that didn't mean I didn't find the vampire's attractive. I even had a crush on Hanabusa Aido. Most of the school preferred him though because he was the only vampire that gave much attention to the Day Class girls. My reasons for liking him were completely different from the others though. Since I was a second year I had been able get to know his personally better and there is the fact I know he is not human.

Suddenly things got a little quieter. I didn't even have to guess why; it has happened before. Looking over I saw that Zero was gripping Kaname's wrist. Obviously the Pureblood tried touching either Yuki or Sakura. Zero was protective of both. Zero had been living with Yuki for the past four years and Sakura was his childhood friend. I also knew that Zero was a vampire and hated Purebloods so I didn't blame him for not wanting Kaname to touch those he cared about.

I didn't much like Kaname Kuran either. He wasn't exactly the mean type but he freaked me out. I've noticed in the last year that there is very little that the Kuran Pureblood doesn't know. It wouldn't surprise me if he found out I myself wasn't human, that Kaien was a uncle figure _and _that I knew vampires were real. However, one thing I really _didn't _want him to find out was where I lived. Hell, I'd rather him know about my secret mission rather than know who I live with.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

"This is so hard. I think I'm going to get rabies from these girls." I complained, my body mushroom dropping as I rubbed the back of my neck. I heard Zero tisk beside me and I turned to look at him.

"I think these girls are beyond rabies. We may have no choice but to put them down." Zero, despite glaring coldly at the girls that glared at me, joked. I think I might be the only one he jokes with, besides probably Yuki; though he does have a weird sense of humor.

"Prepare yourselves, Yuki, Sakura. The gates are opening." Zero warned, annoyance clearly heard in his voice as the screams got louder. I, however, chuckled gleefully and cracked my knuckles.

"Let the torture begin." I said dramatically dangerous. I felt people looking at me but I ignored them as I just grinned to myself.

The most annoying part of prefect duties was when the gates were open. The girls got louder and would often shove each other in attempt to get closer to the Night Class. You know I bet the girls would behave themselves if the vampires simply asked them to; but I don't think they could be bothered to do so. Besides the Aido idiot had too much fun flirting.

"Hey!" I snapped, glaring dangerously at the girls that began to push me. I managed to stop myself from falling and had to catch Yuki before she toppled on her knees.

"Yuki, are you alright?" The Kuran Pureblood asked. He must have noticed that she nearly fell down.

"Oh, Kaname-Sempia. Um, yes, I'm fine. Sakura kept me from falling." Yuki said shyly. I simply rolled my eyes and pulled my arms away once she was steadied.

It's obvious that Yuki had a crush on Kaname Kuran. I have been told a few times how the Pureblood saved Yuki as a child. Since then the two have always been close. I don't really understand why Kaname had such a deep interest in Yuki. I mean it wasn't uncommon for vampires to find interest, even love, in humans. Well, even if I didn't understand the reason I still think it is cute and admire Kaname for how he treats Yuki.

"Well, thank you, Sakura. I'm sorry we give you girls such a hard time." Kaname apologized, a small sad smile on his face. Yuki blushed deeply and bowed instantly and I bowed calmly.

"It's alright, Kaname-Sempia. It's our job and we are happy to do it." Yuki said, her voice uneasy. I only smiled as I stood straight again and looked back up at Kaname.

"We can handle it no problem." I said happily. Kaname's smile seemed to get sadder, if that was possible.

"Please don't talk so formal with me; it makes me sad." Kaname said as he reached out his hand to stroke one of us. Most likely Yuki since he had far more interest in her than me.

"Not so fast, Kuran." Zero snapped as he quickly grabbed at Kaname's wrist. Everything got quieter and I noticed some of the other Night Class students glaring.

"Class is about to begin." He added and continued to glare at Kaname. It may have gone unnoticed by everyone else but a clear look of annoyance coated Kaname's face.

"Zero! That's not nice, let Kaname go!" Yuki scolded, her arms flailing in annoyance. Zero only ignored her as I then gently touched his arm.

"Zero, if you don't let Kaname go, he can't go to school." I tried to reason with him. I knew Zero hated Kaname but there was always a better time and place to show that hate.

For a moment Zero's glare seemed to harden before his grip loosened. However, at the same time, Kaname yanked his arm away. By this point it had gotten a little noisy again and Kaname smirked almost cruelly. I knew Kaname hated Zero as much as Zero hated him. The two would never become friends and probably only tolerated each other for Yuki's sake. Probably mine as well but they fought a lot more if it was just me around them.

"You're scary, Mr. Prefect. I feel sorry for these ladies." He said but only us hunters and the other vampires could clearly hear the mock in it. To anyone else he may have sounded teaseful or serious.

"Kaname, we should really get to class now." The voice of Takuma Ichijo easily matched the bright smile that was plastered on his face. I loved Takuma, he was always so happy and cheerful; it was hard not to smile around him.

"Good morning, Ichi-Kun!" I greeted him by the nick name I had given him before giggling. "Or perhaps early evening." I added, feeling just as cheerful as the vampire in front of me. Hey, he had that effect on people.

"Good evening, Sakura-Chan." Ichijo greeted me back, his smile never failing. Placing my hands behind my back I ignored all the girls that were now glaring twice as hard at me.

"Are you having a nice evening?" I asked. However I never really got an answer as Yuki giggled.

"You two kind of look like a couple. You get a long so well." She said in what sounded like a teasing tone. Both Ichijo and I ended up sweat dropping though Ichijo laughed.

"I wouldn't mind Sakura becoming my girlfriend but, sadly, I am afraid she likes someone else." The vampire said cheerfully. Even though I knew he was just teasing, and was not serious, I found myself blushing.

Not a lot of people knew this but Takuma was a prankster. He loved to play jokes and tease people. His favorite person to tease had to be Hanabusa Aido. I've witnessed a couple of incidents of Aido getting teased; it never really ends well. Well, not for Aido at least. So, anyways, I knew Ichijo was just teasing me when he said he'd like for me to be his girlfriend. However I could sense that the Day Class girls tripled in anger since he said it.

"Sorry, girls, but we have to be getting to class now." Takuma said as he gleefully pulled Kaname along to the school. I watched him for a few seconds before I turned to glare at Yuki.

"Eh, I was only joking, Sakura-Chan." She waved her hands in defence, a nervous smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll catch you later, Yuki." I said as I made my way back to my roommate. By now she was probably fantasizing about Aido right now and it caused an opening for me to have a little fun.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

"Good morning, ladies. How is everyone tonight?" the Night Class play boy shouted. From every direction I heard a loud _we're fine_. Fuck that was annoying, too bad I myself had a crush on the idiot play boy.

Unlike the rest of these idiot girls I knew Aido's true personally. Well he really is friendly, childish and immature he also has a darker side to him. He has a pretty bad temper and will go as far threaten to kill people. Actually, from what I heard, he usually only threatens Ruka and he normally asks if she wishes to die. I also knew Hanabusa was the youngest in his family and the only boy so he was incredibly spoiled. Still, I had my reasons for liking him.

In fact, we knew each other personally; to a level at least. We met last year before the beginning of the school year. I had been staying with Uncle Kaien for three days to prepare for the school year and he had called both Hanabusa and his cousin over. My uncle wanted them to do something called Friendship Evening; a thing where some Night Class students speak to human freshmen. I didn't go to the stupid thing but I heard Yuki accidentally gave Aido the stupid nickname.

Anyways it was Kaien's privet living quarters that we met. At first both he and his cousin, Akatsuki, thought I was another adopted daughter. Carelessly, as I had been in the middle of a book at the time, I corrected them by saying I was his niece. It was careless because I wasn't supposed to lead on I knew about vampires; saying I was related to a vampire hunter would imply I knew that vampires were real. So Kaien went into explaining that I was the daughter of old friends of his and I had called him Uncle since I was very little.

I personally think Aido knows I know about the Night Class being vampires. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. Not to mention that I think he has been trying to make me confess to knowing for the last year. At least he did whenever we met each other. I wont say I am a well behaved girl because I'm not. I sneak out of the dorms almost only a nightly bases. On the nights I avoid the prefects -though Sakura usually ignores the fact I was outside- and when Aido skips classes, we end up talking.

Heh, for the first little bit he was annoyed that I wouldn't swoon over him like the others girls. I found it fun and would start to tease him by poking him in the chest and calling him names. Not mean names but I often called him flower boy and in a playful way. Soon he gave up the fact I wouldn't fall for his charm and question me about my life. Even asked me what I thought about vampires once; as one of his plans to get me to confess. I simply told him they were confusing do to how different they were in each movie and book. He tried to get me to clarify -as he does not give up easily- but I'd simply tell him I had to go back to bed or my _Uncle _would be upset with me.

"Hey, Ashlen, are you alright?" A voice cut through my thoughts. Blinking a couple of times I turned my attention to see Sakura standing next to me.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little." I lied. Well not really.

The cause of my nightmare really did cause my head to hurt. I just didn't really notice it until now. My real reason for the excuse was that Sakura knew of my relationship with Aido. She teased me almost as bad as I teased her and Zero. I didn't want to deal with that right now, not with all these girls standing around. However, while Sakura might revile my crush, I doubt she'd ever revile the fact I have actually sat down and spoken with the vampire. How does she know? Sakura once caught us sitting at the fountain talking. I got a three day suspension for sneaking out of my dorm. I don't know the punishment Aido got.

'Why does that idiot have to be so annoying and yet so cute at the same time?' I thought to myself, sighing heavily as the vampire began to pass us -as in the group I was sanding in-. I heard Sakura chuckled and I turned to glare at her.

"You are such a bad liar. You were thinking how cute Aido was, weren't you?" She asked, purposely loud enough for others to hear. That son of a bitch.

Most of the girls around me ignored the statement. They didn't care who was crushing on who unless that boy paid attention to a certain girl. It happens all the time with Yuki. It also happened to me a few times last year. That was around the middle and end of the school year though, once Aido and I had evolved into friends. At least I think we are OK friends; I don't really know what he thinks of our relationship.

"You bitch." I grumbled lowly, insuring only she could hear. There may be a chance where some vampires heard me but if they did they didn't bother pay any attention to it.

"What? Don't deny it, Ashlen. You like him." Sakura poked my chest teasingly. I simply slapped her hand away before sighing.

"So? _You _like Zero." I said in my defence, my arms crossed against my chest. Sakura looked ready to defend herself when a white sleeved hand touched her shoulder.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

Oh why did Ashlen have to be so stubborn? It's obvious that she liked him and I knew Aido liked Ashlen back. Now he might not have a crush on Ashlen but I knew he liked her in a sense. Aido was a genus, about the smartest in the Night Class after Kaname. So it didn't surprise me one bit last year when he questioned me if Ashlen knew what he was. Now I wasn't allowed to tell the truth. For one I'd get in a hell of a lot of trouble and two I wasn't _that _much of a bitch to betray my best friend. So instead I told him I wasn't allowed to tell; which basicly hinted to yes.

I think because he suspected Ashlen knew his secret he felt comfortable around her. Of course he tried to bite her on multiple times. Ashlen usually stops him by pushing on his chest and calling him a pervert. What I don't know, however, was if Ashlen allowed Aido to know she was not human. I don't think so. Ashlen was very secretive with her privet life. It was more likely that Aido would catch her using magic rather than Ashlen telling him herself.

Speaking of Aido, before I could respond to Ashlen's comment about me liking Zero, I felt him touch my shoulder. I knew it was him behind me due to two facts. For one thing it was a vampire hunter trait I had to tell what kind of vampire was behind me. For the second thing I had mentioned his name so it was pretty obvious it must have caught his attention.

"Good evening, Sakura-Chan." He greeted with a charming smile. I could already feel the girls around me start to glare but I ignored them as I smiled back.

"Good evening, Aido-San." I said, turning back to look at Ashlen. I felt Aido move his hand away from me and I winked at Ashlen.

"Good luck." I teased before walking away. I think Ashlen was ticked at me but I was in a good mood so I didn't give much of a crap; she'd forgive me later.

"Why are you leaving her alone with that idiot?" Zero questioned as I rejoined him. I only shrugged and crossed my arms.

"It's fine. Aido wont hurt her. She _is _the only human he seems to get along with. This _is _a peace mission after all, isn't it?" I asked, smiling at him innocently. However I frowned as I noticed him glare at me as I mentioned the mission.

"Yeah right. It's far more likely he is just after her blood." He grumbled, glaring at the vampire as he spoke to Ashlen. I just rolled my eyes.

I couldn't tell him that Aido has tried to bite Ashlen multiple times. That was last year and, even though by school rules Aido can't get in trouble this year but that wouldn't stop Zero's anger. Not to mention I would give away the fact that Ashlen continued to sneak out of the dorms even after Zero would catch her. I try to enforce the curfew rule on Ashlen but I usually let her get away with it; even if I _was _forced to suspend her for three days after catching her and Aido talking near the fountain. I hear they just picked a different spot to meet up if they were both outside after that.

"Well let him then." I said, cracking my knuckles and chuckled. "If he does, I will beat him into dust." I reassured darkly. I heard a small hmphed laugh come from Zero and turned to see him smirking slightly.

"Not if I do it first." He told me and I pouted.

"Hey, I had first dibs!" I whined childishly.

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

Being left alone with Aido wasn't what I was pissed off about. It was the fact that a group of his shallow, jealous fan girls stood around me. Not that I was actually scared or anything. Jealous name calling didn't bother me and if the girls tried to get violent I'd simply call for Sakura's or Zero's help. I wasn't over friendly with Zero but because I was friends with Sakura there are times we talked.

"Did you want something, Aido-Sempia?" I questioned, trying to ignore the growing aura of jealous girls. Luckily I hadn't called him Hanabusa or by his nickname; it would be a _big _give away that we had a special relationship.

"What's with the Sempia? You never used it last year." He said, a mischievously smile on his lips. Obviously he wanted his fan girls to be jealous of me.

"You're avoiding the question." I replied, touching the side of my head as it began to throb with pain. Hanabusa lifted one of his slender eyebrows as if he noticed I was in pain; which he probably did.

"Never mind what I want, are you feeling alright?" He questioned, his voice hinted with concern. It was sweet of him to care but I could have gone without all the fan girls around me.

"I'm fine, it's just another headache," I answered, looking him in the eye. His eyebrow lowered and he looked back into my eyes, understanding that I was giving him a secret message.

A year ago I had also had nightmares like the one I had earlier. They were usually always the same which I expect to be my parent's death. I had another recurring dream but that one was more fuzzy than the death of my parents. All I can get out of it is a boy and a feeling of betrayal. Anyways when I had told Aido about myself I told him I had a cause of amnesia and would usually wake up with a headache after certain nightmares.

"Perhaps you should consult your uncle. Anyways, I should get going before I get in trouble," Aido said, his smirk returning as he chuckled boyishly, "Or get you into trouble." He added, obviously speaking about the fan girls around me. Or did he actually mean Zero, who I noticed was glaring this way.

"Ashlen."

Aido's voice returned as he leaned forwards. I felt myself blush as I could feel the vampire's warm breath on the side of my face. I couldn't recall if he had ever done this last year and I was unsure what he was going to do. Even if he was kind of careless about keeping his vampire nature a secret he wouldn't be stupid enough to bite me. So was he going to tell me something or possible... something else?

"I'll be looking forwards to our little meetings again. Welcome back to Cross Academy." His voice whispered in my ear before a pair of warm lips touched my already warm cheek. It only made the heat in my cheeks heat up as the vampire then pulled his head away.

I had no words to say and I could no longer control my blush or my surprise. I was still well aware of anything thought, as I heard Aido chuckled again, proud of himself, as he rejoined the others on his way to school. God damn that vampire! He will pay for that later... but not tonight. My head hurts to much to deal with the idiot.

Oh and I guess I should mention, if I hadn't earlier, school restarted only two weeks ago. It is why Aido welcomed me back. I hadn't really had the time to see him since school started up. Not only have I been too busy with my mission to visit with him but I have been napping in the during the cross over of classes and too tired to sneak out of the dorms.

"You _witch_!" I heard a girl from behind me shout. Forcing myself control my embarrassment I turned around to prepare for the jealous antics of the fan girls.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. Witch was actually a name I was actually a new name and, truthfully, I was curious to why she choice that name out of all the others she could have picked.

"You cast a spell on our Idol! Why else would he kiss you?!" a different girl shirked at me. Aw crap!

I was no where near the mood to deal with the fan girls myself. My head still hurt not only from the nightmare but now from the stress of having to deal with all this. So I took to running over to Sakura and Zero, who still stood next to each other. I honestly hope they didn't see the kiss; Zero would be pissed off and I am unsure how Sakura would react.

"Is something the matter, Mss?" Sakura asked innocently as I ducked behind her. That bitch, pretending to play all innocent; she probably _did _see what happened then.

"Idol-Sempia _kissed _her." The One of the five girls that chased me growled. Oh... Sakura was calling her Mss, not me... well at least I only thought my insult and didn't say it.

"He _kissed _you?" Zero demanded. Sweat dropping I turned around from my hidden spot to smile nervously at him.

"Only a cheek kiss and I think it was simply to get them jealous." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck as I heard Sakura talking to the girls that chased me.

"Why? Maybe because she's prettier than you and isn't a bitch." Sakura answered a question I didn't hear. To her answer I found myself shifting in my spot uncomfortably and trying to ignore my headache.

I wasn't the type of girl that thought I was overly pretty or into myself. In fact a few of the girls that chased me were actually really pretty; they were just bitches. I have been told I was pretty in the past but I didn't really care for the complement. I'd say my thanks and move on. Heh, I wonder how pretty they'd think I am if they knew what I did on weekends.

"Whatever. Come on girls, lets just go back to the dorm." The one girl huffed before she and her friends walked off to the Sun Dorms. As they were leaving Sakura looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"So Aido kissed you? Nice." She winked. I rolled my eyes as and ignored a obviously upset Zero.

"Again, it was just a cheek kiss. Anyways, I'm going to go back to the dorm myself. I need to take my medicine before my headache gets worse." I complained, holding the side of my head again. I don't know why I did that, or anyone did that, when it did so very little to help stop the pain.

"Alright, take care." Sakura waved, even if I hadn't left yet. I nodded and turned in the direction to the Sun Dorms.

"Good night, Sakura. You to, Zero, Yuki." I called back to the prefects as I ran back to my room. The sooner I got back the sooner I can make my head feel better.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

As Ashlen ran off Yuki waved her off. I already waved and even if I didn't I couldn't now. Zero had been giving me the evil eye ever since he found out Aido had kissed Ashlen. It was highly likely he blamed me for it, seeing as I left her alone with him. I didn't care if he was mad though, it would be worth getting scolded. I mean I knew the two had some kind of relationship but I didn't know Aido would kiss her. Somehow I don't think the kiss was a simple method to get the others jealous.

"So I am going to patrol the Sun Dorms, Zero can patrol the forest and Yuki will patrol inside the school." I ordered, smirking happily. Yuki giggled and saluted me while Zero humphed and crossed his arms.

"Roger Captain Sakura!" Yuki said playfully. I smiled at her and nodded."

"Good Sargent." I cooed playfully back as we both giggled. Zero only rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm going now." He mumbled and walked off. I frowned as I watched him leave but forced a smile for Yuki.

"I'll see you later." I waved as I ran for the Sun Dorms. I actually hope I caught a few people trying to sneak out; I felt like having a little fun tonight.

* * *

Sorry, while editing i didn't realize I actually deleted a chunk of the edited stuff


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

As I get into the safety of my room I allow myself to sigh deeply and loudly. Fuck that vampire, why did he have to kiss me in front of all his fans? He's going to be sorry for pulling such a low shot. However, for now I needed my medicine. So, walking over to my bed, I knelt to the ground so I could reach under my bed. Grabbing at the small box I kept hidden from Sakura I opened it to revile my medicine and three vials.

'Huh, I'm starting to run low. I guess I will need to send a letter home.' I thought as I took two of the pills that would stop my head from hurting. Almost like magic my head instantly stopped hurting; thank god.

The medicine was designed keep my memories from resurfacing. I was told that they were created to, in a sense, erase a vampire's memory. Of course humans, even wizards, erasing a vampire's memory was tricky. Because vampires had the power to erase memories as well they normally get the _erased _memory back in matter of days if not hours. That is why the medicine was created, to keep the vampire's mind from remembering. I guess you can think of it as a type of sleeping pill for your memory.

'I am going to need to get more medicine from my uncle soon.' I thought as I sat at my desk. Taking out a blank piece of paper I began to write my note.

_Hey, I am starting to run low on the supplies. Do you think you can send me two dozen more? Oh and a pair of ear plugs if you can find any. Just sent them in an envelope please. Thanks. I both miss and love you, bro._

Once I was finished writing, I folded the letter in half and put it in a small envelope I had in my desk draw. Putting my foster brother's name on the front of the cover I got off my desk chair. Walking over to my dorm window I opened it and whistled for my messenger owl. Thankfully it was living in the forest while I stayed at school and was at my window in no time. I simply had to give the owl the letter, without saying anything, and he flew off, knowing exactly where to go.

For a small while I continued to stare out my window. Even after the owl was out of sight I continued to stare. The night looked so inviting tonight and my head really did feel better. Tonight would be the first time this school year I'd be able to get out. The fresh outside air which entered through my opened window felt nice on my face. It helped calm the nerves I didn't even realize were still tense. Ah yes, a night time stroll sounded like perfect thing for a time like this. Besides I had to do something while I wait for a reply on my letter. Hopefully I can go out without being caught by Zero or Yuki. I doubt either of them would be happy to see me and Zero seemed pissed that I _allowed _Aido to kiss me.

Jumping out our second story window I safely landed on my feet. Hmm, the night time air felt nice, if not a little chilly. It was to be expected though since it was fall and it would only get colder. Still wearing my Day Class uniform my legs were colder than my arms but I managed to brush it off. I had been born and raised where it got twice as cold during the winter so this was nothing I couldn't handle. Sighing happily to myself, I stretched my arms in the air and looked for signs of Sakura.

'She told me earlier today she was going to patrol the Sun Dorms. Maybe she just got lazy and took a break.' I thought as I then went looking for her. Hey, even though Sakura still might bother me about the kiss thing I was at least going to let her know I was outside; that way I had less of a chance of getting into trouble if I am caught.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I had only patrolled the Sun Dorms for about fifteen minutes before I had gotten bored. No Day Class girl was stupid enough to sneak out of the dorms before waiting at least an hour or two. Well, there was a few students last year that tried but they were easily taken care of, heh. So, with things peaceful over at the Sun Dorms, I stretched my into the air as I left the Sun Dorms to patrol the forest. It was likely Zero was ditching perfect duties to play with Lily or was patrolling somewhere else by this point.

"I'll just rest for a few minutes before I start patrolling again." I told myself as I slumped against the nearest tree. Feeling the hard bark contact with my back, I allowed myself to slid to my butt so I could be sitting in a comfortable position.

Ah yes, this was the life. School started up only two weeks ago and things are peaceful. However a lot of the freshmen of this year were already crushing on the Night Class. It was quiet annoying having whinny brats complaining at you about the Night Class all the time. This was only week two of my second year so I don't even want to imagine what the middle of the school year will be like. Hell by then more of the timid shy girls will have turned from innocent to jealous bitches.

"Hello Sakura."

A familiar voice said from my side. I didn't even need to turn my head or open my eyes to know it was Ashlen. It was all a matter of time until she started sneaking out this year. However it was kind of unusual that she came to find me. As a prefect I had to abide by the rules and give her detention if I find her outside. I very rarely do but then again Ashlen very rarely actually comes looking for me when she sneaks outside at night. I couldn't sense anything wrong with her though so I guess I had to do my act as a prefect.

"Ashlen, what are you doing outside? Even if you are my friend you still need to follow the rules. Now go back to the dorm, I don't want to have to give you detention again." I said, turning my head to look at her and wagged a finger. Inside her mind Sakura added even if they are annoying and you are not.

"I don't believe you are going to give me detention, Sakura." Ashlen said and I watched her walk over. I crossed my arms and glared at her as she leaned against the other tree.

"And why not? I've done it before and don't say it's because we are friends." I told her warningly. To my confusion, she had a smirk grow on her face.

"Sakura, I could very well make up a story about trying to bring you something. Besides, you tell on me and I'll tell Kaien that you were napping on the job." She told me threateningly. I simply glared at her before huffing.

Normally she doesn't scare me. I mean she tries to make her threats but she makes me more mad than scared. Like right now. I knew very well that Headmaster Cross would believe Ashlen over me. Even though she was a trouble maker, and truth be told I could be one as well, Ashlen was still the Headmaster's god niece. You know, like a god father but a uncle instead of a father. Anyways I sighed deeply and waved my hand at her.

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want, just don't let Zero catch you." I growled before I found myself smiling again. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Yeah, Zero's still not too happy that you allowed Aido to kiss you. He told me he needs to talk to you about your choice of boyfriends." I lied, giggling as Ashlen started to walk away. Zero never told me such a thing but I got the response I was looking for.

A hot red blush crept onto Ashlen's cheeks as she stopped walking. She looked absolutely embarrassed and caught off guard. It didn't last long as she turned her head back to me with a nasty glare. It only made me grip my sides and laugh. Oh god, she was too easy to pick on. In fact it was so easy it would have gotten boring long ago if it wasn't for the expressions she made.

"Screw you." she told me as she simply walked away. I continued to laugh and waved at her retreating figure.

_**Kaname's P.O.V**_

From the classroom window I watched everything. It was odd how Sakura allowed the niece of Kaien wander around outside at night. I've seen the girl outside numerous times last year as well but I never bothered her. I think I should, though. There was more than met the eye with that girl, something that seemed dangerous. The girl herself seemed harmless and Kaien trusted her, but I knew there was something else.

When I watched Sakura mention a kiss, I gave Aido a side glance. I knew he had a interest in the young human but I didn't know he'd go as far as kiss her. When I first questioned his relationship with Kaien's foster niece he told me he thought she knew our secret and was trying to get her to confess. Honestly I didn't bother much else with it. Apparently Aido didn't take my _perhaps Kaien would have a reason to hide the truth from us _warning seriously. It was too much of a bother try to stop him though. He's smart enough not to bluntly show off his fangs. At least I hope he is.

"Takuma, take control of the class, I need to do something." I said as I walked out. I heard Takuma agree from behind me but no one, not even the teacher, attempted to stop me.

Sometimes I really like being a Pureblood. The powers and abilities come in handy, plus I have no one telling me what to do. So I could freely leave class whenever I wished to without the slightest worry about being stopped. However being a Pureblood had a downside as well. We are immortal and wont die unless we are murdered or commit suicide. My parents, no, I mean my foster parents managed to live past three thousand years. It's likely they'd live even longer if it wasn't for Rido.

Rido. Last I heard of him he was healing rather quickly. He already gained the ability to transfer his soul to other bodies. This was very bad, I wasn't expecting it to come this soon. I needed to protect Yuki and Sakura from this monster. Hopefully, for the sake of the ones I care about, Rido's attention had been driven else where and I can be able to relax. It's pretty doubtful, though, knowing what Rido is like. Power hungry and ruthless. No matter what he will be coming and I'll be ready.

Existing the school, I stood in place as Ashlen walked passed. I don't think she noticed me but I couldn't be too sure about it. Aido was convinced she knew our secret but besides that I knew actually very little about her. Once she was gone I made my way over to Sakura. Even from a distance I could see her face was still a bit red from her laugh. By the way Ashlen looked as she left I doubt she felt the same though.

"Well, good evening, Sakura." I greeted warmly. Sakura's head spun in my direction and a light smiled coated her face.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama. What do I owe this visit?" She greeted me back with a yawn. Now that she had calmed down from her laughing she looked rather tired.

"I couldn't help but notice you allow that human girl to be outside. Why is that?" I asked as I walked closer. While I didn't care much for the girl herself I was still curious as to why Sakura allowed her to break the rules.

"Oh, well..." She trailed off as she tried to think of a convincing story to tell me. I frowned and stepped closer before kneeling so I could look her in the face.

"Are you feeling alright, Sakura? You look tired." I commented and touched her cheek. They grew warm as she lightly brushed my hand away.

"I'm fine, Kaname, just getting sleepy is all." She told me and rubbed one of her eyes. I smiled at her as I stood back up.

"Yes, I feel sorry for you and the other prefects, having to patrol all night long and stay up for class. Tonight has been rather peaceful and I am sure Zero can handle things alone. I don't think the Headmaster will mind if you go back to the dorm a little early." I told her, offering my hand to help her up. Sakura took it easily and I helped pull her to her feet.

"Thank you, Kaname-Sama. Have a fun night." She told me, bowing before she ran off happily. At her retreating form I allowed my expression to drop.

"Sakura, remain in the dark and innocent. I never wish you to know how blood covered your past really is." I said as I watched her disappear in the distance. Releasing a sigh I had been holding in I began my return to class.

_**Ashlen's P.O.V**_

I had no idea how long I've been outside for when I decided to return to the dorm. The walk really helped me relax and it felt really good to be outside again. Tonight I didn't run into Aido, which I am actually glad about. Because of the kiss I am not sure if I should kick the vampire where it hurts or question if the kiss was simply a tactic to make the others jealous. In that case I'd probably blush and be speechless or admit to feeling the same.

Taking the lazy way, I easily climbed through the window I left open back into the room. After shutting the window I turned to see that a large brown envelope was laying on my bed. Huh, that was faster than I thought it would be. Then again messenger owls were trained to fly quickly and deliver packages across the world. They also made really good pets for wizards but I liked cats better.

Walking over to my bed, I grabbed at the envelope and sat down on the bed. Prying the envelope open I dumped everything inside on my bed. Twenty four veils and a pair of orange ear plugs dropped onto my bed. Along with the veils, and ear plugs, was a cheat card. Picking it up, I flipped the card over to see it was a note from my foster brother.

_I hope you don't mind orange ear plugs, I know you'd prefer blue. Anyways these are actually the last of the veils. If you want more you'll need to make more once you come home. Make sure to visit when you can, little sister.  
Love Ichiru_

To the little sister part I had to roll my eyes. We were actually the same age but because he was a few months older than me he called me little sister a lot. I think he likes the fact he has a younger sibling, a foster sibling anyways, to mess around with. After all he was the younger twin of Zero, who he hated, so it must have felt nice to be the older one for a change. Eh, whatever, it makes him happy and doesn't exactly bother me.

Putting the note on my pillow I sat on my knees on the floor to grab the box under my bed again. Opening it, I placed all twenty four veils inside with the remaining three. That should last me for a month or two until I needed to make some more from scratch. To do that I'd have to return home but I am sure Uncle Kaien would allow me to go home for the weekend, or perhaps a long weekend if we have one coming up.

"Hello!" A voice chirped happily. Just as I stood up from putting my box back under the bed Sakura came skipping into the room and over to her bed.

"Hey, Sakura, got off prefect duties early?" I asked, sitting on my bed as I finally began to undress. Sakura nodded happily as she sat on her own bed.

"Yep, Kaname saw us talking and allowed me to leave early. I'm glad because..." Sakura continued to talk but I paid no attention to the words she used. In fact I stopped paying full attention when I heard her say Kaname Kuran saw us, which included me, outside.

"Wait a moment. Kaname saw that I was outside?" I asked and frowned thoughtfully. It was strange considering he most likely knew I knew their secret so why didn't he question me himself as to why I was outside?

"Um, yeah, I guess he saw us from the class room window. I think Kaname knows you know the Night Class secret though, so he probably knows if you are outside you can protect yourself. He's smart like that." Sakura shrugged before smiled brightly again. I wasn't smiling however but never got a chance to even think before Sakura spoke up again.

"By the way, what's that on your pillow." She asked, getting up from her bed. Before I had much time to react Sakura grabbed at the note and I was cursing inside my mind.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, not good.' I thought in a panic. I knew Zero and Sakura were old childhood friends but I had no idea if she knew who Ichiru was. If she does hopefully she'd just think it was a random boy with a similar name.

_**Sakura's P.O.V**_

I didn't give Ashlen a chance to stop me as a grabbed at the card that laid on her pillow. She looked kind of nervous and she was hiding it pretty badly. Well at least to the trained eyes of a vampire hunter she was. This got me thinking that maybe the card was a love note. Oh, maybe Aido pronounced his love for her or the other way around.

A grin spreed across my face and I walked back to my bed so Ashlen couldn't grab the card from me. Her face turned red in discomfort and embarrassment which got me happier. Hah, that will teach her for swearing at me _and _bugging me about Zero. However, as I read the note, my face dropped. So it wasn't a love note after all, just a letter from home. From a boy named Ichiru no less. Huh, where have I heard that name before?

"Sakura, give that back. It's just a letter from my foster brother." Ashlen said as she suddenly ripped it from my hand. I pouted and rubbed the palm of my hand.

"Hey, you could have given me a bad paper cut. That's mean." I complained before lazily leaned back in my bed. "So what does this Ichiru mean you only have no veils left and you have to make more?" I questioned, staring at her suspiciously. Ashlen rolled her eyes at me as she walked over to her desk and shoved the card in her top drawer.

"It's nothing, just my medicine. My brother just likes to joke around is all." She grumbled. Well, somebody was obviously in a bad mood.

"Look, just leave my stuff alone, alright?" Ashlen asked grumpily as she finished undressing and redressed in her pjs. I rolled my eyes as I slipped into my own bed.

"Whatever you say, Ms touchy." I said and snuggled up in my blanket. I heard Ashlen sigh but I didn't pay attention to anything else as I allowed myself to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

There will be a slight change in the pairings. I talked to the OC of Sakura -the girl I did this story with- and she has changed her romantic interest to Takuma while Zero acts as a best friend/brother figure

* * *

_**~Night Class~**_

Once Kaname left the class room, Ruka couldn't help her. She walked over to where the Pureblood had stood moments ago and stared out the same window. There, in plan view, was Sakura Sayuri, looking like she was having a laughing fit. Ruka's eyes grew jealous and cold, knowing that Sakura was the reason Kaname had left class. The aristocrat vampire didn't understand Kaname's feelings for either Sakura or Yuki. There were hundreds of aristocrat girls for him to pick from so why would a Pureblood as mighty as Kaname pick a couple of humans?

"Keep glaring like that and you'll get wrinkles." Hanabusa insulted as he noticed the female making faces outside. Snapping her head away from the window she moved her cold glare towards the blond haired idiot.

"Shut up! You aren't any better." She spat. Hanabusa, who had doodling in his note book, only gave Ruka a bored look.

"Eh? I'm not the one acting like her favorite toy was taken away." The boy insulted once again. Fire could been seen dancing in Ruka's eyes and it was likely she was about to attack.

"Aido-San is too focused on the Headmaster's niece to be bothered with his man crush on Dorm Leader." Senri said in a bored and very blunt tone. Hanabusa's cheeks instantly heated up as he spun his head around to glare at the younger vampire.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on Kaname-Sama!" He spat, his eyes growing as icy as his power. The younger vampire looked unfrightened as he returned the glare with a sleepy one.

"Then why do you write his name in your note book?" he asked, dully staring at Hanabusa's newest creation. However it was covered by the ice users arms a moment later.

"It's no one's business why I write in my own note book." He defended himself. "Besides I am not the one jealous of a couple of humans." He grumbled and returned his attention to Ruka. The female simply scoffed before looking out the window again.

Everyone knew that Ruka was in love with Kaname Kuran. It was a well known fact ever since she was a young child. She had always dreamed of being with him, having him hold her in his arms and drinking her blood. Thankfully her wish came true, even if it wasn't exactly the way she wanted it to. Kaname agreed to drink from Ruka but he only agreed since it would hold off the urge to drink from a younger Yuki. Since then Kaname hardly laid a finger on her, unless it was his hand touching her shoulder to hold her back from attacking a Day Class girl or another Night Class student.

"It doesn't matter. Those human bitches will be long gone and dead before I have my first child." the female vampire mumbled coldly as she slumped back in her seat. Akatsuki looked at her sadly.

"Ruka, that's a little cold. We are at this school on a mission of peace. It doesn't seem very peaceful if you insult the humans trying to help us." He said calmly, hiding the disappointment in his voice. He loved Ruka but because she was oblivious with her love for Kaname, he couldn't show it.

"Ruka, please refrain from speaking so cruelly." Kaname's voice said as he reentered the room. The female vampire tensed as she could feel a agree aura sweeping off of the Purebloood who obviously heard her bitches comment.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-Sama, please forgive me." Ruka jumped up from her seat and bowed. The Pureblood only ignored her as he went to sit in his chair.

Kaname knew very well that Ruka only spoke out of jealousy. He also knew very well that the female aristocrat longed to be with him. He could remember the taste of her blood on his tongue just a few years back. It was annoying how many vampire girls fell for him but he also felt sorry for them. His heart only belonged to one and that was his dear Yuki. He had feelings for Sakura as well but they were no where near the feelings he held for Yuki. The silence in the room had started to get so intense that it was only normal that someone had to break it.

"So, I see Ichijo-San has gotten really attached to Sakura-Chan." Senri said in boredom. Glad that the topic had changed everyone that bothered to listen looked at Takuma as he chuckled.

"Why, of course. Sakura is a very special girl to me. She is unlike any other human I had met, and I love to spend time with her." Takuma admitted happily, looking up from the book he had been reading. To this Ruka smirked and cast her eyes over to Hanabusa.

"So just like how Hana feels about the Headmaster's niece?" She asked innocently but a undertone of spite clearly detected in it. Hanabusa's cheeks lit up but, instead of glaring, this time he held a smug grin on his face.

"Comparing me to Takuma, how pathetic, Ruka. I only bother Ashlen because it's obvious she knows our secret. Headmaster Cross is just keeping the information from us for some reason. I just find it fun trying to get her to confess." He claimed and held out his hand. Others rolled their eyes.

"Then why did you kiss her, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked, staring at his cousin. The blond vampire's cheeks seemed to darken as he looked uncomfortable for a second before smiling.

So maybe the vampire did have feelings for the odd human. She was a complete mystery and he admittedly had fun getting to know her last year. The one thing he really liked about her was her rebellious side. Despite having Kaien Cross as a foster uncle, the girl was a rule breaker. Even after being caught a number of times outside with him, Ashlen continue to sneak out. She was a human that knew how to have fun. Now if she wasn't just so stubborn... and stopped calling him a pervert when he tried to bite her.

"It's fun to tease. The fan girls will hate her now." He said with a boyish laugh. Akatsuki sighed, shaking his head, Ruka rolled her eyes and Takuma looked at him.

"I have to agree with Aido with that. It's a lot of fun to tease the people you care about." He said cheerfully. In reaction to the _people you care about _comment, Hanabusa blushed again and glared at the older blond headed with a sharp _shut up_.

"You know, Hanabusa, I bet you can't go a week without flirting with the Day Class girls." Ruka challenged, a evil smile on her face. Lightening shooting from his eyes, Hanabusa matched the look as he glared back into Ruka's eyes.

"Oh? Do you want to make that a bet, Ruka?" He asked dangerously. Like Ruka Hanabusa had a evil undertone but the female only vampires could detect it.

"Of course, what fun would that be without a bet? If you so much as flirt with one girl you have to do whatever I want. If you can make it one week without flirting I'll do what you want. Do you have a deal?" Ruka asked as she held out her hand. Lightening shot out of her eyes and met Hanabusa's lightening as he took her hand.

"It's a bet you're going to lose but deal." He agreed, a smug smirk on his lips.

"You know, Takuma, it's too bad you can't be with Sakura." Kaname suddenly spoke up, his nose deep in a book, changing the subject back to the original topic. The blond vampire looked at the Pureblood with a confused look.

"Eh?"

"Didn't your grandfather set up that arranged marriage with my cousin?" the Pureblood asked, still refusing to look up. The confused look that once possessed Takuma soon returned to a smile.

"Yes, I know, Kaname. However, she has been missing for years now. I've only met her twice and I fear I can't even remember her name." Takuma said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Kaname cracked a small smile as he looked up from his book.

"Life has a way of surprising you. My cousin might be closer then you think." Kaname stated calmly. While everyone else looked at the Pureblood in confusion, Takuma simply laughed.

"Honestly I hope she stays missing. I mean I hope she is doing well and everything but if your cousin stays missing it gives me a bigger chance of being with her." he said happily, a bright smile on his face. Senri, who had been listening with Rima, grunted and shared his chocolates with her.

"Ichijo-San seems a little too cheerful tonight. It's kind of mean to think that way about my half sister." he stated boredly. Rima hummed her agreement as she took a stick of Pocky Senri held out.

"It's because he acts like a human and likes to tease." she pointed out calmly. Senri replied with a agreed hum and a nod as Takuma laughed.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked in happy innocence. Senri and Rima stared at him dully but didn't get a chance to reply until the teacher spoke up.

"Class dismissed."

Standing up, everyone began to leave the class room. Tonight was nothing special. Fights between Ruka and Hanabusa happened often and _someone_ usually leaves class early. The only interesting thing that happened was some students found out Kaname Kuran had a long lost female cousin. Otherwise everything was a normal, typical night. Hopefully something new and exciting would happen this year, besides the few new students that had been enrolled into the school.

"Hanabusa, are you seriously agreeing to this beat with Ruka?" Akatsuki asked as he walked next to his cousin. Hanabusa simply smirked as he put a hand through his golden locks.

"Of course, Akatsuki, it shouldn't be that hard. Besides there is a big difference between being friendly and flirting." he said with a wink. Akatsuki push his own hand through his messy red hair and shook his head slowly.

"Perhaps there is a difference but you've craved attention ever since we were children. This will be a lot harder than you think it is." the tall vampire told his cousin. Hanabusa pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, have some faith in me, Akatsuki. Besides it might be fun to see what the girls will do when I stop flirting with them." he chuckled, his blue eyes shinning happily. Akatsuki just continued to shake his head and think of all the possible ways this was going to get him suspended.


End file.
